Babalities (Lawl with Garterbelt 4)
Same as ARC, The classic finishing-move from the Mortal Kombat franchise can be performed in Super ARC Bros. Brawl. The move allows players to turn an opponent into an infant version of the character. This infant version is often wearing a diaper, although sometimes he or she is wearing pants or other lower-body clothing. Regardless, the regressed character's attire is basically a miniature version of the clothes he or she wore when fully-grown, complete with smaller versions of his or her accessories (Pan's Bandana, Mumbo's Top Hat, etc.). Link to the game's main page: http://universe-of-smash-bros-lawl.wikia.com/wiki/Lawl_with_Garterbelt_4 'How to Perform' To perform a Babality, the player must press this button-combination right after a match ends: Left, Right, Left, Right, A, B, START! If the player succeeds in entering the code correctly, then the opponent (if the battle was one-on-one) or the opponent that received "second-place" in a multiplayer match will be transformed into a baby after the announcer has announced the winner of the battle. Then after the "Babality-animation" has been played, pastel colored, lettered building blocks fall from the top of the screen and spell out "BABALITY" as a short lullaby plays. 'Babality List' * Whammy Baby Whammy will wait and press the button, Then He land on his own square a mini whammy take it Monopoly Money. Baby Whammy will then fall and cry in defeat. * Bubbles Baby Bubbles will notice She been turn into a infant as a Octodoll fall on her head. Bubble notice and cuddle with it in joy. * Mario Head Mario Head will say in a high-pitch voice that He gonna fly for you. Then He fly at high speed but land hard on the ground then cry. (He'll cry like Baby Mario from Yoshi Island) * Classic Amy Rose Baby Amy will see a toy Sonic and wind him up. It will go extreamly fast around Amy which make try to catch Sonic, But missed and cry as it gets away. * Talim While holding her toy weapon, Baby Talim will ask the wind to guide her but get pushed by the wind(Since She light) and cry. * Kitana Much like in MK9, Kitana will get out her fan but Fly away and land hard then Cry while her fan fall on the ground as well. * Segway Guy Baby Segway will try to pick up a sword but fall backward and cry. * SMB2 Toad Toad will go down to his small size. He panic before getting tackle by a goomba and cry. * Casi Baby Casi plan on attacking the player with her Up-B but got launch. Later hit the ground hard and cry. * Mumbo Baby Mumbo will try to pull a rabbit out of his hat but get suck into it. He cry from inside it. * Timmy's Dad Baby Dad will notice that He didn't won a reward and cry. * Jelly Kid Baby Jelly Kid will make a throne of bread and sit on it while eating a piece of bread as well. * Robin Williams Baby Robin Williams will start singing a Friend Like Me in a baby-like voice. * Kitty Katswell Baby Kitty will fire a Grappling Hook at the sky and try to get there but lost grip and fall then cry. * Jiggly Baby Jiggly(in in other word: Iggly) will use sing but will accidently fell asleep from her own song. * Mario Kart Mario Baby Mario will be in a mini kart and attempt to ride a ramp but got hit by a shell and cry. * Zelda 2 Link Baby Link will use thunder but get scared and cry. (Similer to Raiden MK9 Babality) * Bender Baby Bender will stretch his arm and grab the player wallet and giggle. * Zach King Baby Zach King will throw 4 Letter Blocks at the sky. They will fall and spell his name as Baby Zach giggle. * Heavy (Moment with Heavy) Baby Heavy will try to make French Toast. He touch the stove which hurt him and begin to cry. * Denied Anal Baby Denied Anal will grab a Toy Gun and shoot it but get pushed back from it and cry. * Al Baby Al will see Sid and try to pounce at him but missed and cry as Sid shrug at the camera. * Johnny Gat Baby Gat will get out a radio and play Aisha song then fall as hearts appear over his head. * Jesse Baby Jesse will sit while randomly cloning himself. Him and his army begin to giggle. * Scissorman Baby Bobby Borrows will try to pick up a Large Pair of Scissors but fall back and cry as it can never be picked up. * Yumi Yoshimura Baby Yumi will plug her guitar to speak and play but get scared of how loud it is and cry. * Trevor Phillips Baby Trevor Phillips will use a crowbar to try to break open a safe but fail and cry. * Dawn Baby Dawn will start to cry until her Piplup will hug her to make her feel better. * Ginger Powder Baby Ginger Powder will set his Dubstep Gun to auto and rock his head as the song is playing. * Unikitty Baby Unikitty will be putting herself in a box for sale. She'll giggle inside the box. * PaRappa the Rapper Baby Parappa will try to do a rap but can't cause of baby talk. Later will cry after getting an awful score. * Giffany Baby Giffany will be inside a computer as a disc come out saying: Baby-Caring Academy 7 with her inside it. * Live Shredder Baby Shredder will try to move but fall cause of his armor and cry. * Pan Giru will try to pick up Baby Pan but get knocked out by her while Pan float and giggle. * Starfire TBA. Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4 Category:Battle Modes Category:Babalities